Untitled
by Purple.x.Krypotnite
Summary: A Jacob and Nessie story.
1. Highschool

**Highschool://**

I stood outside of the Cullens', waiting for Renesmee. She was now my life, no doubt about it. Nessie was everything I wanted. We needed each other. The age difference didn't bother me, I could wait for her. No, I _would_ wait for her. When we are apart, it feels like forever until I return to her. There was no way around it, I loved her. I know she doesn't feel the same way, but it doesn't matter. She looked much older anyways. I was supposed to be with her, even if we were just friends. That thought was something I didn't want to think. One day Renesmee will find the person she loves and I will be happy for her, no matter who it is...

I pulled a dandelion from the garden. It was the only imperfection around here so it reminded me of myself. I twirled it around in my hands and I inspected it. I sighed. I was stalking a dandelion like it would suddenly turn into a Transformer and destroy anything in its path.

Nessie opened the door and walked out of the house, just as I was looking up from the yellow weed. I smiled up at her as she screamed my name, "Jake!" Renesmee then ran up to me and wrapped me in an embrace. I wasn't surprised, she did this often. I quickly hugged her back. She pointed to the flower in my hand, "Is this for me?"

"Yeah, sure is." I handed Renesmee the dandelion. She smiled up at me and I returned the favor.

"I guess we should get to school, huh?" I looked down. I forgot about school until Nessie mentioned it.

"Yeah," I answered after I looked back up at her. "Well, c'mon!" Renesmee took my hand and I was soon being dragged to my car.

I leaned up against my Volkswagen Rabbit waiting for school to start as I talked with Renesmee. The rest of the Cullens "graduated", so I moved to Forks High School when I heard Renesmee was going. I was also able to stay in touch with everything going on. It was just easier to be up here.

Renesmee was starting to babble, like she does when she's nervous. Today was officially her first day of high school. As far as anyone else knew though, this was her first day of Forks high school. "Nessie, calm down. You're going to be just fine."

She suddenly turned to look at me. "Did I say something...?" I didn't understand why she was staring at me like that. Renesmee's eyes showed something I didn't see before. Maybe I didn't pay attention, maybe they had been there all along and I was just so dense. I couldn't look away from her eyes; they showed so many different emotions I didn't think I would be able to describe them all. Happy, nervous, scared, excited, and above all, something I didn't recognize...

The bell rang and Nessie looked at the high school, now with one clear emotion, fear. I grabbed her arm and tugged her into the school's office while I pondered the last emotion. "You must be Renesmee Cullen." Nessie nodded to the secretary sitting at the desk. "And you're Jacob Black?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered. "Here you go." The secretary handed us our schedules. I heard Renesmee mange to say something that sounded like thanks. And we were out of the office.

The halls of the high school we're empty. I hadn't heard the second bell, but I guessed we were already late so I thought it didn't matter now. I pulled Nessie off to the right side of the hallway. "Hey, are you okay?" She looked up at me, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess the nerves just got the best of me." She started rubbing her left arm with her right.

"Renesmee, you eat mountain lions but you're afraid of what people will think of you in high school?"

That got her attention. Nessie started to walk away from me. "What did I say?"

We had first period together, and we had to sit next to each other in the back of the classroom. After the teacher made us introduce ourselves, we quickly sat down so he would go on with his lecture. I took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before handing it to Renesmee. 'English class, huh?' She slipped the paper under her notebook ever so carefully, and I didn't understand why. When I looked up, I saw the teacher making his way down the aisle to the back of the room. When the teacher turned around and started for the front of the room, she took the paper out and wrote something on it.

Nessie handed it to me while the teacher was writing something on the chalkboard. 'I guess.' I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere with this. 'I'm sorry for what I did.'

Nessie looked over at me. I was sure as she turned down to write something back, I saw her give a smile. She handed me the paper, 'Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for freaking out. That was pretty funny, what you said in the hall.' I smiled.

The rest of the first half of school seemed to drag on. These were the only classes I didn't have with Nessie, and I didn't really know anyone in Forks. I couldn't help but stare at the clock every five minutes, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. I wanted to see Renesmee again. As soon as the bell rang, I had my stuff packed up and I was out the door. I waited by Renesmee's Spanish classroom for her to walk out. When she did, I saw a smile light up her face. "I'm so happy to see you!"

I smiled back, "Me too." We walked to lunch together chatting about our periods alone.

We walked in the lunch room and people were still walking in with their friends, so we weren't the last ones in the lunchroom. "How was Spanish?" It was the only class she hadn't talk about yet. "Bien."

"If I knew what that meant, I'd probably say something back to it."

She laughed at my reaction. "It means good."

"Oh, well that's bien."

Renesmee was laughing harder now. When she could finally talk again she said, "I missed you and your jokes."

"I missed your laughter." Nessie turned and looked straight into my eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back.

We stood like that for a few moments, but the lunch lady yelled at her. "I said next!"

"Right, sorry." Renesmee turned around and handed her money to the lunch lady. When she was done, she waited for me and we sat down at a table. She sat down across from me, so she could look at me while we talked.

"What are you doing after school?" She tried to make small talk, and avoid anything that would bring up the awkward staring thing earlier.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I wanted to lighten the mood and joking was the only way I knew how.

Nessie laughed. "No, unless you call studying a date."

"Haven't you ever heard of a study date?"

She smiled. "Okay, well then we now have a 'study date' for after school."

"What are we gonna study for?"

"Weren't you paying attention in English?"

"I can't write notes and pay attention like you Cullens can. I don't have those 'genes'."

Renesmee looked like she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or hit me, but she went with the laughing. "Oh Jake...." She sighed. "We have an English test in a week."

"Already?"

"Yes, already."

"Hmm." I took a bite from my apple and threw the rest away. Nessie started laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your....face," she said in between laughs.

"Nessie, that's kind of hurtful..."

Renesmee started to finally calm down. "Not what I meant. You made the weirdest face when you took a bite of that apple. It was just too funny. I wish I had a camera!"

"I'll remember that for your birthday."


	2. Movies

**_Movies://_**

I started going to the Cullen's every day. It was the one thing I looked forward to. Seeing Renesmee every morning just made my day pretty much perfect from then on. And seeing her at school just added to the perfection.

I got to her house and waited quietly outside. I knew that once I was in a mile radius of the house, she would know I was on my way. She usually didn't take very long so I didn't mind waiting, I actually found it relaxing. And if I was going to hang out with Nessie and her craziness all day, I would need to be relaxed before then.

I looked down, staring at the grass. It never seemed to grow, like they always cut the grass or something. I guess it seemed weird to come to the house with tall grass. I shook that thought away. I realized how bored I must have been if I was having a conversation with myself about _grass._

"Jake! UGH!"

I looked up to see a pissed of Renesmee. This was something I had never seen in her. "What, Ness?"

"I can't find my English book!" She threw her bag in the Rabbit and was looking for her book in there.

"It isn't inside?"

"No. I had everyone searching. We couldn't find it. Looked everywhere!" Renesmee grew frantic as her book remained lost.

"Check your bag?"

"Huh?!"

"Ness, You checked your bag, right?"

Nessie didn't say anything. Her face went white as she slowly picked up her bag and searched through it. "Oh my goodness! Here it is! Thanks, Jake!"

She smiled at me.

"You're welcome." I smiled back.

"You are amazing!" She pulled me in to a hug and I hugged her back. I could've stayed like that forever, just holding her in my arms.

"You two will be late if you don't leave now."

I sighed as she pulled away. _Way to ruin my fun, Edward._

He chuckled and walked back into the house.

Renesmee pulled out her phone to check the time. "Holy crap, Jake! Dad's right. We better leave now!"

I nodded and waited for Nessie to get in the passenger side. I closed the door and walked around to the other side. I climbed into the car and started the engine. We were off to school.

* * *

When we got to school, I got out of the car and walked over to Nessie's side and opened the door.

"Thanks, but you know, you don't have to do that." She grabbed her bag and got out.

I closed the door once she was gone. "I know I don't have to. I _want_ to."

She smiled and glanced down, obviously trying to make things less awkward. Except, it just made it worse for me.

We started towards the school and she looked up. Renesmee linked arms with me. "What are you doing?"

"C'mon, Jake! Let's skip!"

"Ness, I don't – "

"Jake!! Have some fun!" She smiled and I just couldn't say no after that.

I sighed. "Can we not skip?"

"That's what makes it fun." Renesmee was now depressed, like if I didn't skip with her, the world would end in two minutes.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed again. It's not fair that she always gets her way.

She smiled up at me and we started skipping towards the school. Once we had started, it wasn't actually that bad. I didn't mind skipping with Ness. Even if everyone was staring at us like we were stupid.

* * *

The five minute bell for first period rang just as Renesmee and I were walking in the room. We took our seats in the back of the classroom and continued talking about pointless things. Like if there ever was a 'Number One' pencil.

"Jake, why would they have a number two pencil if they didn't have a number one pencil!"

"Ness, breathe!" By now, we were both laughing uncontrollably hard. Renesmee's face was turning red from laughing so hard. That was the part of her I really liked, the human part.

Once our laughing finally calmed down a bit, I heard part of a conversation that really caught my attention. Nessie must have been off in her own world because she didn't seem to hear the conversation, or really acknowledge it.

"Hey Josh, I heard from someone this morning that that Jacob kid is dating Renesmee."

"Ha, yeah right, I doubt that. She would never date him! I heard that she's being nice to him so she doesn't hurt his feelings."

"Whatever dude. But they seem to be hitting it off."

Both Josh and the other kid, whose name I couldn't remember, were both looking at us.

"Hey, Ness…"

Renesmee looked up at me. "Yes, Jake?"

"Wanna get out of here?" I glanced over at her.

"Huh? You mean…skip?"

"Yeah, we can do whatever you want. Ya know, just get away."

"Get away from what? Jake, it's like the first week of school and you already want to develope nasty habits?!" She was being completely serious but for some reason, she couldn't say the last part without smiling.

I nodded and slightly smiled back. "If that's what you want to call it."

Renesmee was already gathering her things. "Sounds good to me!"

"Are you serious?"

She smiled up at me. "Yeah! Why not? Sounds fun. Me and you.. Being rebels together!"

I smiled back. Four words hung in my mind, _me and you… together._

"Let's go!" Nessie had her stuff around and I had mine. She was practically pulling me out of the room.

Just then, the teacher walked in. I glanced at Nessie and she seemed cool.

"Where are you two going?"

"We will be right back. Jake forgot his English book and he wants me to help him look for it." She smiled gently at the teacher.

He nodded back. "Very well, be on your way."

She smiled and we walked by the teacher, Nessie pulling at my arm.

We walked out of the school, and to my car, Nessie so happy she was almost skipping. Renesmee ran ahead ahead of me and turned to face me. She smiled and was laughing, "Jake, we're gonna get in sooo much trouble!"

I smiled back, "I know."

* * *

We were in my car, driving out of the parking lot and onto the streets. "Where do ya wanna go, Ness?"

"Hmm… Um, let's go to Seattle and watch a movie, shop, hit the town! Anything!" She smiled and looked at me.

"Movies? What's playing?" I continued driving; rattling my brain, trying to remember what could possibly be playing right now.

"Umm, to be honest, I have no idea." Renesmee smiled sheepishly.

I smiled, "Movies it is."

* * *

"Jake, what do you want to watch?" She looked at me with her hands in her pockets.

"No idea, Ness."

She sighed, "Wanna watch Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs?"

"Sure." I looked over at her and she was walking towards the ticket booth.

"Two for Ice Age?" The teenager behind the ticket booth didn't even look up at her when he handed her the tickets.

"Thanks." The boy nodded back to Nessie and went on, not even paying attention to them.

"Wow, people are such jerks." Renesmee walked back over to me and we linked arms as we walked into the theater.

* * *

"Popcorn, Ness?"

"Sure." She smiled at me as we walked together, arm in arm, towards the concession stand.

"A medium popcorn and a large soda, please." I handed the girl behind the counter a ten dollar bill.

"_A_ large soda?" Renesmee put emphasis on the 'a'.

I looked at the girl who was making the popcorn; she didn't seem to be paying attention to our conversation. "Don't want to share a drink with a werewolf?"

She smiled up at me. "I didn't mean it like that."

I smiled back, "Make that two drinks."

Renesmee leaned over the counter. "He lied, make it one."

"_One_ drink?!" I made sure to put a lot of emphasis on the 'one'.

"Don't want to share a drink with a 'cold one'?" She smiled and pulled the popcorn off the counter and grabbed a handful and started eating it.

I smiled back and grabbed the drink. "Keep the change."

* * *

We were walking into the theater and Renesmee grabbed my hand. I glanced down at our intertwined hands. _'This is how it's supposed to be.'_

"Wanna sit here, Jake?" She pointed down a row with our hands.

"Sure." I led her down the row; we sat only a few seats in though.

We sat down and watched the movie, but it wasn't long before she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I'm cold."

"Um, okay." I put my arm around her and she snuggled in.

"Thanks, this is better." She looked up at me and smiled.

I looked into her eyes and everything was right. It felt like the world was at peace and the earth was completely at still. I leaned in…

* * *

**_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Hope this makes up for it! =) Don't kill me for the ending. =)_**


End file.
